Soirée crêpes chez les Potter
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Oneshot. Et si l'on s'arrêtait un instant pour observer une soirée pleine de joie et de bonne humeur chez les Potter ?


**Disclaimer** : Pour faire simple : le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter appartient à à JK Rowling et aux dernière nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi ! Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire que j'ai écrite moi-même de plein gré pour rien en échange mis à part des petites reviews de mes très chers lecteurs (n'est-ce pas ?).

Je tiens aussi à signaler que toute ressemblance avec la réalité ne serai absolument pas forfuit (n'est-ce pas Lily ? mdr).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

* * *

**Soirée crêpes chez les Potter**

Le soleil se couchait derrière la colline surplombant le petit village de Godric's Hollow où de la fumée s'échappait des cheminées des maisons. Dans l'une de ces habitations vivait la famille Potter.

La famille Potter venait d'accueillir un nouveau membre quelques mois auparavant : un joli petit bébé du nom d'Harry. Celui-ci était le portrait craché de son père, James Potter, mais avait hérité des magnifiques yeux émeraudes de sa mère, Lily. Il était le petit bijou de la famille qui veillait à ce qu'il soit bien entouré. C'était un bébé qui grandissait avec l'amour de sa famille, jour après jour.

Aujourd'hui, les Potter avaient organisé une soirée crêpes avec leurs amis. Lily se trouvait dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer la pâte à crêpe. Quant à son mari, il avait entreprit l'honorable tâche d'entamer le pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat avec une cuillère. Depuis que sa femme lui avait fait goûter, il en était devenu accro. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut pris en flagrant délit par une Lily en colère.

« James ! Je t'avais pourtant demander de ne pas toucher à la pâte à tartiner !

- C'est pas moi ! C'est Harry ! » répliqua-t-il, la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

La jeune femme soupira et confisqua le pot sous le regard suppliant de son mari. Elle retint un sourire. Il était tellement beau quand il se comportait comme un enfant. Elle se repris pour éviter de craquer devant la tête de chien battu qu'il tirait. Il avait eu un bon professeur, il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Maintenant, soit tu te rends utile et tu m'apportes le lait, soit tu sors. »

Il fit une petite moue puis se décida à sortir le lait du réfrigérateur qu'il posa sur la table. Puis il se posta derrière Lily alors qu'elle ajoutait le lait aux œufs, au sucre et à la farine. Il enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Puis il murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- James, la corruption ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! C'est pas comme ça que tu récupérera ce pot de pâte à tartiner !

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que je puisse utiliser une ruse aussi… aussi… rusée ? s'offusqua-t-il, levant les bras d'une façon théâtrale.

- Parce que sinon tu ne t'appellerais pas James Potter, mon cher, railla-t-elle en mélangeant énergiquement la pâte pour qu'elle devienne homogène.

- Mais je ne suis point James Potter ! s'écria-t-il.

- Très bien monsieur. Je vous prie donc d'aller trouver mon mari pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de notre enfant », conclut-elle alors que les braillements de l'enfants en bas âge raisonnaient dans toute la maison.

Boudeur, James sortit de la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Sa femme soupira puis se remit à sa tâche.

* * *

Une sonnette retentit une fois. Deux fois. Un silence prit place avant que l'on ne sonne une troisième fois Le bruit d'un personne dévalant l'escalier se fit entendre suivit d'un son ressemblant à celui d'un saut correctement réceptionné. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un petit groupe composé de trois jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes.

« Hey ! Jamesie ! Comment tu vas mon vieux ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en serrant son ami qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

« Mon bon vieux Patmol ! Tout va pour le mieux ! Entrez ! Ne restez pas dehors ou sinon Lily va encore me faire la morale à propos de ma politesse ! » adressa-t-il à l'égard de ses amis.

Le petit groupe d'amis entra à l'intérieur, bien content d'être au chaud. Il fallait dire que l'hiver s'était déjà installé dans tout le pays.

James débarrassa ses invités et les invita à s'asseoir. Seul Sirius resta debout. James lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel son ami répondit, surexcité :

« Où se trouve mon filleul ?

- Dans sa chambre, répondit-t-il en soupirant.

- Super ! » s'exclama Sirius en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

A chaque fois que Sirius leur rendait visite, il devait y avoir un passage obligé dans la chambre du petit bout de chou des Potter. Une sorte de rituel pour le jeune homme.

« Nous aussi on veut le voir ! » s'écrièrent les quatre autres amis, s'élançant à la suite de Sirius.

James soupira et partit se joindre à ses amis. Il les trouva autour de Sirius qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. Tous étaient devenus gaga devant ce petit enfant qui avait l'air de se demander où il se trouvait.

« C'est vraiment ton portrait craché, James, remarqua Remus lorsqu'il aperçu le papa.

- Mais il a les yeux de Lily ! ajouta Lana, une amie de Mme Potter.

- Il est vraiment magnifique ! renchérit Peter d'une petite voix pleine d'admiration.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail ! conclut Natsumi, une belle asiatique amie de Lily, avec un clin d'œil.

- Maintenant, il faut laisser Harry dormir.

- Mais Jameseuuh ! répliqua Sirius alors que James lui enlevait le bébé des bras pour le remettre dans son berceau.

- T'as pas quelque chose plus intelligent à dire ? » railla Remus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ce dernier reçut un regard noir de Sirius.

« Dit James, t'as réussi à sauter six marches de l'escalier d'un coup ? demanda Peter pour changer de sujet.

- Tu parles de ce pari que vous aviez fait ? Franchement, vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire que de jouer les casses-cous ? les réprimanda Lana.

- Ouais Queudver ! Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ! s'exclama James, le visage triomphant.

- Je te parie que je saute toutes les marches de l'escalier et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! lança Sirius.

- Oh oh, je le sens mal. », murmura Natsumi alors que ce dernier prenait son élan.

Sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, le jeune homme s'élança et sauta. Et le drame arriva.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, Lily était occupée à faire sauter les crêpes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule à retourner et elle pourrait enfin quitter cette pièce où une chaleur étouffante régnait. Elle se concentra, fit glisser la crêpe au bord de la poêle. Son front était plissé. Aucune mèche de cheveux ne venait troubler sa concentration. Elle s'apprêta à la faire sauter quand un **glapissement** retentit. La jeune maman sursauta. De peur, elle laissa la poêle s'échapper de sa main pour s'écraser par terre dans un bruit sourd. Quant à cette pauvre crêpe, elle atterrit quelques centimètres plus loin.

« Zen, Lily. On reste zen. On respire tranquillement. », murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle sortit de la cuisine à la recherche du bruit ayant troublé sa concentration. Elle trouva deux mètres devant elle un Sirius jurant au pied de l'escalier.

« Bah alors, Sirius ? J'avais pourtant la ferme **conviction** que les chiens ne glapissaient pas. »

Ce dernier releva la tête vers une Lily amusée.

« Ah, Lily, grogna-t-il. Tu ferrais mieux de déménager dans une maison sans escaliers. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour Harry.

- Et pourquoi ne pas installer un ascenseur ? » ironisa-t-elle.

L'air d'incompréhension affiché sur le visage de Sirius fut bien vite caché par ses amis qui venaient de descendre l'escalier en coup de vent. Des « Sirius ça va ? », « Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? », « T'es vraiment inconscient ! » fusèrent de toutes parts. Le casse-cou de service, content d'être au centre de l'attention, jouait le malade imaginaire. Lily, vexée de ne pas avoir été remarquée, se racla la gorge.

« Du sirop pour la gorge, chérie ? plaisanta son mari.

- Non merci, James, répondit-elle avec un regard noir.

- Lily ! »

Tous les invités à l'exception de Sirius se jetèrent sur cette dernière. Quant au jeune homme, malheureux d'avoir perdu l'attention de tout le monde, hurlait à la mort pour la récupérer.

« Tais-toi un peu le chien ! » s'exclama Lily.

Le chien en question produit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement.

« Mais dites-moi, chers amis, pourquoi êtes-vous si en retard ? reprit la jeune femme.

- Trompé rendez-vous, marmonna Natsumi en rougissant.

- En fait, on avait rendez-vous au **cénotaphe** de Merlin mais on s'est trompé et Natsumi et moi nous sommes rendus à la statue. Enfin bref, une histoire compliquée ! expliqua Lana.

- Et si on passait à table, maintenant ? » proposa James.

* * *

« …et là, il sort sa **flasque** et dit : Parce que j'ai dit **séquestrer**, moi ? »

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Tous avaient des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux. Sirius riait tellement qu'il s'était renversé sa crêpe à la confiture de groseille sur sa chemise neuve. Apparemment, il s'était remis de sa chute, ses fesses ayant amorties sa chute. Il avait cependant gardé un ou deux bleus.

« Sirius ! Tu vas en mettre partout ! s'écria Lily après s'être essuyé les yeux.

- Oups ! Désolé Lily. »

Puis il repartit dans un fou rire suivi par la moitié des invités. Lily sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. La chemise redevint propre comme un sou neuf.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous purent se calmer et terminer de manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A la fin du repas, Lily débarrassa la table. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec Harry dans les bras. Tous se jetèrent dessus, Sirius le premier.

« Qui sait le bébé qui a le meilleur parrain, hein ? C'est qui ? C'est le petit Ryry Potter ! s'exclama l'homme.

- Ryry Potter ? Sirius, tu es sur de ne pas être tombé sur la tête ? » demanda Lily avec un sourire goguenard.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui répondit en tirant la langue, espiègle.

« Regardez ! Il neige ! » s'étonna Peter.

Tous se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage. James avait le bras autour des épaules de sa femme qui tenait leur fils dans ses bras.

« Tu vois Harry ? Il neige. Et demain matin, on ira jouer avec la neige. » murmura-t-il au bébé qui agrandissait ses yeux vert émeraude, émerveillé.


End file.
